


Option No. 2

by lilac19822



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac19822/pseuds/lilac19822
Summary: I had been waiting for this opportunity:The opportunity to force the Hidden Sand Village's powerful, aloof Kazekage into a place he had never been before: submission. It had been a fantasy for so long, and at last, I was making it come true. GaaraxOC. This is a smutty one-shot. That is all.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you serious?" The brassy voice coming through the closed door to the Sand Kazekage's office was that of Temari, his older sister. She sounded accusing, which made my curiosity flare up. People didn't talk like that to Gaara. Even though he was just 18, they were too afraid of his icy stare, stone-cold stoicism, and absolutely authoritative persona.

Something highly abnormal must have happened. I held my breath, eavesdropping from outside the door. Part of me felt a bit guilty, but Kankuro had told me that now would be a good time to report on my latest mission. It wasn't my fault they had decided to have this conversation now. There also was the other thing. I blushed ferociously, happy no one was around to see my cheeks grow scarlet. I had a very deep, dark reason for wanting to get dirt on Gaara to use for unspeakable reasons – reasons I was not even always willing to admit to myself. But I needed it to finish off a plan I had been conjuring up for months now. This could be my chance … and Gaara was unflappable, so calculated and behaved with such precision that learning of him slipping up was nearly unheard of and might be the ticket.

"Calm down, Temari." His voice was even and cool, as usual, but there was just the slightest dash of nervousness. "I fixed it."

"But you let them get away in the first place!" Temari's full, strong voice shot back, carrying just a hint of teasing. I figured she was relishing this opportunity that she never got. "Do you know what would happen if this information gets into the wrong hands? This could have been extremely serious."

"But it's not. I just miscalculated," he sounded irritated. I knew he hated it when people talked back to him, but I could tell that, in this instance, he didn't have enough of a defense to quell Temari's brazen accusations altogether, try as he might to mitigate them with his typical smug passiveness. Excitement built up within me – my goal flew into sight, seeming so very close and attainable in a way it never had been before.

"Anyway," Gaara continued, sounding almost back to normal, "It's all under control. I dispatched another unit to retrieve the information, and I'm positive of my strategy this time. We'll have the rogue ninjas and the information safely back by tonight."

There was silence for a few seconds and then I could hear Temari mutter under her breath, loud enough to ensure it reached her little brother's ear, "Yeah, but it could have been taken care of last night if you hadn't screwed up."

"That's enough, Temari." He shot back haughtily, but then his voice softened, as if he seemed to realize his credibility as a near perfect ruler was on the line and his sister had the power to push it over, "Anyway … can you just make sure it doesn't get out? No one needs to know."

Bingo! He had just handed me my ammunition. " _Thanks, Gaara_ ," I thought sarcastically, a wicked grin spreading on my face.

"Don't want people to know you are a capable of making a mistake, huh, little brother?" Temari's voice was almost gleeful, and it made me want to laugh. I was happy she was getting this opportunity to tease the handsome, redheaded Kazekage, but beads of thick, gooey, forbidden excitement were oozing into my body as I realized her enjoyment wouldn't be nearly as divine as mine.

"Temari," His voice had an edge to it. Normally, he would just remind the person he was talking to that he or she was his subordinate and he expected one hundred percent compliance. But he couldn't in this situation – both because of the position he was in, as well as the fact that such a strategy would probably backfire with his strong-headed sister, who wasn't as afraid of him as she had used to be a few years ago.

"Fine, fine. I won't say a word. I promise," she laughed. "I just can't believe you made such a careless mistake."

"I have it under control," He stated again, sounding a bit more annoyed.

"What's your plan?" She asked, becoming serious once again and reverting back to her no-nonsense self.

He explained, providing enough details that my knowledge of the situation heightened … along with my power. I was on fire with giddiness.

I had arrived back so late from a mission last night, too late to give my report to the Kazekage, so I had just stayed over in one of the rooms the ruler kept for guests and the like. I had come down to his office for the purpose of telling him the information I had gathered, which was not that time sensitive, but still important. That could wait, though …

I could hear Temari walking toward the door and I jumped back, commanding myself to stop fidgeting and to start getting my body under control for my most delicious, dirty mission yet.

The door swung open and the picture that unfolded before my eyes was pleasing to say the least. As one of Temari's few female friends, as well as her same age and rank, I was greeted by one of her rare smiles. The Kazekage's eyes widened slightly, as he became aware that I had been standing outside of his door during their conversation. I had to bite my tongue from inhaling with delight at the sight of him … for what a sight it was. He was drop-dead gorgeous. That was all there was to it, and I had been in possession of that opinion for years now, my appreciation only heightening as he grew older, taller and filled out with more defined muscles, while those eyes – those gorgeous turquoise eyes shadowed in thick black that could make me go weak in the knees with a mere glance – had stayed the same, standing firm as a hallmark of the elite, talented Sand ninja.

"Risa, it's good to see you. Back from your mission?" The topaz-haired kunoichi asked.

"Hn," I nodded, returning her smile with ease. I was still trying to control the exhilarating senses playing with my every limb, but I also was happy to see her.

"Have you been waiting long?" Gaara asked. He sounded a bit wary. It might have only been my imagination, but I certainly hoped not. Although if he wasn't nervous now, he would be shortly.

"Yeah, for about ten minutes," I made sure to give Temari a knowing smile. It seemed like the easiest, most natural way for me to inform the Sand siblings I was privy to the conversation they had been carrying out.

"So you heard?" Temari smiled back, letting me into her special chance to mock her little brother.

"Yeah, I'm glad everything was taken care of and the situation didn't get out of hand," my voice sounded sincere and fervent, but my lips were still playing mischievously.

"Can you believe the mighty Gaara would make such a stupid mistake?"

I was thrilled she was shamelessly teasing her little brother and sharing it with me. It would make him all the more irritated and embarrassed and more susceptible to my devious plan.

"Not as perfect as he thinks he is, huh?" Temari laughed at my statement and I caught a glimpse of Gaara from the corner of my eye. He was standing straight, with his arms crossed over his chest and his chin held high. It was the natural pose for the taciturn Kazekage. But his lips slightly tightened at my bold words.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you to give your report! See you later." Her sandals clicked on the hard tiles of the hallway as the moved away swiftly, back in business mode.

Gaara turned on his heel and went back to his desk, and I knew that was an order for me to come in and discuss my most recent mission with him. He listened intently as I went into detail of all that had transpired and what I learned. I let my mouth move automatically, spitting out facts, while my mind wandered over his handsome form. He was so sexy when he wore that serious face. I wondered how much sexier it would be when I had him close to orgasm.

"Alright. Thank you." That was all he said as I finished, but he stood to lead me out of his office, and I knew more was coming. My heart was racing. It was here. My opportunity was almost in my grasp and it was Gaara himself leading me to it.

He cleared his throat. "Risa, obviously, I would appreciate your discretion in regards to what you heard earlier. I don't think it would be fitting for it to leak, as the information has the potential to be exaggerated and lead to uncontrollable rumors. It might cause unnecessary concern for the public."

The speech was so obviously memorized and I figured he had been formulating it while I had been giving my report.

"You're asking me not to tell others that you almost let spies escape with information critical to the Hidden Sand Village?" I couldn't believe I was being this bold, but I needed to make it clear to him from the start that I was not the least bit intimidated by him, or at least not willing to show it.

"Yes. That's what I'm asking," How did he always manage to come across so powerful, so in control of everything? It was downright annoying, but I wasn't about to let him have the authority.

I swallowed hard. It was now or never.

"And what do I get in return?"

"What?" His voice was so stern: it was almost a scoff, and it nearly unnerved me. But I wanted this so bad and I knew if I played this just right, it would be mine. I just had to show him I was exactly as capable of controlling a situation as he was.

"Well, the way I see it, you have two options. You can ask me not to say anything and I hope I listen so that word doesn't get out that the great, powerful Kazekage messed up in a most foolish way, leading to rumors, people mocking you, and utter humiliation. Or … you can take option No. 2. I'm not going to give you details about the option, but, suffice it to say, you just have to agree to it first, and you'll find out more soon enough."

I presented the options almost like a challenge, knowing it would be in my best interest if Gaara's competitive nature kicked in. He didn't like losing, he didn't like failing and he didn't like being embarrassed. He also probably was feeling pretty sure of himself and caught up in the belief that I wouldn't be capable of doing anything too horrible. Unfortunately for him, he was thinking this in terms of fighting. Certainly, I couldn't inflict much, if any, physical harm on the masterful ninja. I couldn't beat him in that way. But the physical payback I had in mind was much more secret, sinful and erotic. Luckily, his ignorance was my tool.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

He considered for a moment and then said smugly, "Alright. I'll take option No. 2."

"You sure? There's no backing out once you agree."

The Kazekage stared straight into my eyes, unimpressed and unruffled as usual. He shrugged.

"Alright then. Here are the ground rules. You have to do exactly what I ask. No talking back, no disagreeing or refusing to do what I say, no using your sand as a defense, none of that shit, you got it?" I said firmly.

His eyes widened slightly in confusion and I reveled in the pleasure of getting to talk to this powerful man in such a way. I actually had been unsure of how he would respond, but I didn't let that uncertainty seep into my outward behavior, knowing that if I showed even a slight bend in my dominance, this wouldn't go how I planned.

He looked at me cautiously but slowly nodded his head, his brow furrowed, his arms still crossed over his chest. That pose gave him the most seductively impassive appearance, like he could not care less about whatever threats or confrontations might be coming his way. He was unwavering and so strong, one hundred percent impermeable.

It only made a cyclone of excitement swirl feverishly in my body. I wanted to see the almighty Kazekage, the fierce Gaara of the Desert, in a way no one else had, and I was anticipating just how arousing it was going to be. I wanted him to submit to me like he never had done to anyone or anything else in his life.

But first things first. He had consented, albeit hesitantly, but it was permission enough, so I firmly gripped his hand and led him through the hallway, nearer and nearer my bedroom.

"Where are we going?" He asked dully. His eyes held no excitement or curiosity, emotions that I wished he would show, but I knew it was ridiculous to ever expect a crack in that rough exterior – at least not until I had carried out my plan. Then we would see, I thought evilly. My pussy was tightening in anticipation. " _All in good time,_ " I reminded it.

For now, I just shot him a stern glare, as he had broke my first stipulation. "That's not for you to know. Besides, I asked you not to talk back, didn't I?"

One of his eyebrows slightly rose at my commanding presence. But it was just a flicker, and he reverted back to his normal calm, cool countenance before I could confirm I had seen it. A few butterflies were playing within my stomach, their wings flickering all over my insides. I was a little nervous. This had been a fantasy of mine for so long, and I knew exactly how I was longing for it to play out. My mind was spinning. I couldn't believe the opportunity at last had presented itself. I wasn't about to stop, though. I was tantalizingly close.

I led Gaara into my bedroom, and then stared straight into his eyes as I locked the door with exaggerated motions, giving him a hint of what was about to happen.

I didn't know if Gaara had feelings for me or not. I didn't know if he was as obsessed with me physically as I had been of him for years now. Probably not. But then, Gaara was Gaara. He was perfectly gorgeous, and his mysterious, collected personality only heightened my interest … as well as that of almost every female he came in contact with. But he was going to be mine. He hadn't ran away or told me this is stupid – which was good because it would have embarrassed the hell out of me and I had planned this out so well – so he couldn't be utterly repulsed by me. I figured the idea of sex might be slightly intimidating to him, if he would ever allow himself to admit that he was intimidated by anything.

Right now, however, no intimidation was present in those unimpressed turquoise eyes. In this moment, they were the color of an ocean, rippling under a soft breeze and shining back the light of a midday sun that was captured in its aquamarine depths. His tousled, red hair, parted to the left and showing the unique kanji he had carved on his forehead, was looking particularly unkept, but in an intentional way. He made me dizzy with passion when I looked at him. That was it. I had to make this happen.

I swallowed down my arousal, and drew my eyebrows together in determination, hoping it would give me a severe aura.

"First step," I drawled slowly, fixing him in a stare as cold as his own. "Lose the robe."

Emotion shot across his eyes at my brazen command. But again, he had mastered getting himself in control, and he was soon entrenched back in it. "What are you talking about?"

"Gaara," I said, refusing to let this intoxicatingly strong and powerful person take the reins of the situation. "I said … lose the robe. I want you to take your clothes off … now."

He faltered for a second and I sighed severely, reminding him in a threateningly low voice, "You agreed. You must do as I say. Or we'll just go ahead and do option No. 1."

I think my bossy persona was beginning to have a slight effect on him. I saw his control breaking down, a bit of uncertainty infiltrating his being and manifesting itself in the jerky tugs he used to loosen the clasps on his gray vest and take off the articles of clothing standing in my way one by one. At last he stood only in his pants, and he was looking at me, almost sheepishly, as if hoping I would break into a smile and tell him this all was a joke so he wouldn't be forced to remove those as well.

But I wasn't going to. I pointed toward the black pants, trying not to stare at his glorious chest. I would get mine later. For now, he was in my control and I was going to milk that for all it was worth. "Those, too. Off. Now."

I heard him inhale slightly and his face was slightly downturned and to the side, causing the soft red strands of his hair to fall slightly in front of those mesmerizing eyes, defined with thick black lines. He bent to undo his sandals and slip them off, and then, upon standing, he looped his thumbs into his pants, and slowly, too slowly for the prodding going on inside my head, pushed them down until they pooled at his feet. Having collected himself, he kicked them away, almost haughtily. Even stripping before a mere jonin, he still managed to come off dignified and proud. Damn him.

I lifted my chin, showing him I could be just as willful and stubborn as he, only I at least had clothes on to keep my decorum, whereas he was exposed in front of me, and I tried to communicate as much with taunting eyes.

I let a few long seconds tick by to help make sure he was aware of how the tables had turned.

The Kazekage of Suna was now standing in front of me, stripped down to his boxers and slightly uncomfortable under my unflinching stare. I loved it. Every last muscle in my body was alive. I felt deeply satisfied, basking in the eroticism unleashed by getting the fierce, calculated, elite Gaara into this predicament.

I sighed and cocked my head to the side, hoping to humiliate him more with my blatant perusal of his body. Damn, he was fine. I had expected him to have an incredible body, but I didn't expect it to be this divine.

I let out a nonchalant sigh. "Alright. That will do for now. Now go to my bed."

His shell was breaking piece by piece and it was becoming delightfully obvious. He had no idea when he agreed to my secret option that it would entail all this. I delighted in the fact that I was catching him off guard, a feat that few had managed to pull off.

"Risa," he muttered my name huskily. His voice was low and sounded bored, hoping that nonchalance could win him back his authority. "I don't understand what you're doing."

I smirked at his best attempt to take control of the situation. "That's not important for you to know, now is it? Gaara, I told you to go to my bed. Do it. Or we can stop this now and I'll just tell everyone. The choice is yours."

His muscles were tense, his eyes a bit frantic, but I guess he assumed that the best antidote for my dominance was to just go along with it and try to hide the fact that it was shocking him and making him feel disconcerted.

He turned and headed to my bed. Ready to speed things up a little, I followed him, and almost immediately after he had lowered himself to sit on it, I roughly shoved him back. Luckily, my action was so unexpected that his body folded under my harsh push.

I towered over his body, now lying prostrate across my bed, his face reflecting that he was a bit shell-shocked. I then further pushed him into the position I had seen forming in my mind upon several occasions in the past few weeks, always accompanied with a gush of wetness to my pussy.

He lay on my bed, legs slightly spread apart, arms on either side his fair body, gripping the white sheets as he got caught up in what I hoped was fear, anxiety, curiosity … and desire. I needed to tweak his limbs a bit, but first … I pulled out a drawer in the nightstand next to my bed, which was now holding Suna's Kazekage, nearly naked and still under my knuckle.

I pulled out long, tough strips of canvas and a kunai knife and I swear Gaara's eyes widened immediately and his throat moved as he swallowed. He started a little.

"Stay still, Kazekage." I commanded brutally.

I firmly grasped the wrist of his left hand, yanked it up over his head and toward the top left bedpost. His muscles constricted ever so slightly and I could tell he wanted desperately to pull his arm away from my grip. He easily could have. He probably was twice as strong as me, at least.

But I shot him an angry glare, and, surprisingly, that issued forth his compliance. It made me wonder if maybe I had piqued his interest a bit. I also figured there was no way the taciturn shinobi would want to make a scene – although what we were about to do would be twice as alarming to view, but he didn't know that.

I roughly tied the strip of cloth around his left wrist and then around the left bedpost. I tied it as tight as I could and was pleased with the finished result. I walked over to the other side and proceeded to do the same thing with his other arm. His breathing had become more audible, his chest rising and falling in a blatantly obvious way. I smirked.

"R-risa," he muttered. "What are you doing? I don't –"

I covered his mouth with my hand. The audacity of doing such a thing to Suna's ruler sent my heart plummeting with excitement.

"I guess I should have taken care of this first, huh?" My voice was full of certainty, matching the sneer on my face. "Since you seem utterly incapable of complying with my demand that you not speak, you leave me no choice, Kazekage."

I took another strip of canvas, and bending over him, giving him a delicious look down the swooping neckline of my dress, I put the canvas over his mouth, just slow enough to catch his gasp before the gag, which I tied firmly behind his head, silenced it. One knee jerked up and his body slightly twisted with a bit of a fight. But it was too little, too late.

"Stop squirming, Gaara." I mocked, lightly slapping his face. "So much for your implacable control, huh? You can't seem to follow any of my instructions."

I busied myself with tying both of his ankles to the posts at the end of the bed, and then stood there, openly admiring my work.

"You know, Gaara. You're damn sexy when you're tied to my bed like this." The butterflies were dancing with more frantic movements, letting me know that I still was a bit nervous to be carrying out this ridiculous plan, but something greater, darker and steamier was overcoming that anxiety. My blood was pulsing through my veins. I felt so powerful and horny all at the same time. The knowledge that I had put Gaara in this position was washing my body over with red-hot arousal I had never known.

"Hmmm… alright," I sighed, devouring every bit of his body with my eyes. He made me hot all over. That flash of scarlet hair, falling across his face and all around his head, those gorgeous eyes, normally as still as a cup of water but now intense and panicked, like an ocean being hit by a flash storm. His skin was pale and taut across his well-defined muscles. He was slender but so fucking strong. And those abs, clearly cut out of his stomach to make six, defined sections. I had a feeling I would like what I saw if I turned him around, as well. I had checked out his perfectly shaped ass on dozens of occasions, always from beneath my eyelashes and in quick furtive glances. And then those legs. Hmmm… delicious. I was getting hungry and Gaara was fidgeting, heightening my intense desire.

In one quick motion, I peeled my dress up over my head. I purposely had chosen to wear a black cleavage-inducing bra and skimpy thong, and when I heard a muffled noise coming from the man strapped to my bed, I knew I had made the right decision.

I slowly walked over to the side of the bed, carrying his eyes along on the journey. He didn't blink as I posed seductively for just a few seconds at his side before resolutely crawling beside and then on top of him until I was hovering over his sprawling form on all fours.

My hair cascaded down on both sides of my head, creating a wall of black curls around the great Gaara's stricken face. I chuckled. This was too much fun.

"Alright. Now we almost are ready to go, Gaara," I loved spitting out his name in that disrespectful, leering manner. "This is where my last rule, no using the sand, needs to be followed, you got it? I don't want it screwing with my plan. So you better have it under your control. Or you will be sorry, I swear to you."

He nodded ever so slightly. His eyes were clouded and had become shadowed with salacious lust. And he was looking at me. That fact was sacred and empowering.

"Okay then. Let's get started."

With that, I forcefully kissed his neck. It was unexpectedly warm, which seemed unfitting for his light skin. But it felt so good against my mouth and tasted delicious. I couldn't believe I was finally getting to do to the Sand ninja what I secretly had wanted to for God knows how long.

I sucked at the skin on his neck, collarbone, and shoulders, leaving behind deep red marks. It felt unbelievably exhilarating to know that he would be forced to wear a higher collar tomorrow if he didn't want people to see the curious bruises. I trailed kisses out to his shoulder and sunk my teeth into his firm flesh. His head tilted back in response. Already I could see an erection forming under his underwear. "Oh Gaara, you don't even know what's coming, yet."

I lowered my breasts so the soft mounds pressed into his exposed ribcage, which caused my ass to raise automatically, and I knew he could see the top of my plump orbs peeking up over the strings on my ebony thong. I trailed my tongue over the wide expanse of his chest, offering his hot skin a bit of alleviation with my cool licks.

His muscles were quivering under the touch of my lapping appendage and pressing fingertips. But I wanted more. I couldn't remember when my infatuation for the handsome redhead had started to burn, but somehow it had built up into a raging forest fire, pushing me to this place of secret, forbidden longings and strategies I concocted in my daydreams.

I distinctly remember one time when I stood before the unemotional-eyed Kazekage, giving him a full report of a mission I just recently had returned from, and I suddenly was overcome with the tremendous urge to tear his clothes off and lick every inch of his damn sexy body. Obviously, I hadn't. But it was a fantasy that stuck with me. And now, at last, I was fulfilling it.

I took my time, reveling in my ability to make Suna's normally smug and stoic ruler digress into shivers and involuntary moans upon my artful application of my several physical assets. It made me all the more competitive and I was determined to strip him of his collected arrogance by the time I was finished with him.

To that purpose, I lightly nipped at his fair skin, leaving a new trail of satisfying scarlet marks as I made my way from his chest down over his abs. They were so hard. And so defined. I ran my fingers over the contours again and again, toying with him and delighting myself all with the same movements.

Lust was growing in the turquoise eyes that were glued to my body as it hung suspended over his by my hands and knees. I filled his navel with my tongue and then dragged it from that starting point down toward the boxers wrapped around his quivering manhood.

His moans alone were enough to send shots of electricity pulsing through my veins; the fact that they were muffled made me ten times as delirious. I could not help chuckling softly.

"What would people say if they could see you now, Gaara of the Desert? Lying defenseless and trembling for a girl?" I punctuated my oratory teases with physical ones as well, clawing my hands down over the flesh that I had just made wet with my tongue. Glowing red lines were left in the wake of my sharp nails raking into the pale surface and I saw the Sand Kazekage wince.

"Look at you. Obeying orders and not using your sand. Seems like you're finally catching on." I bent over him once more and rubbed my tits from the base of his neck down to the top of his boxers. They were getting in the way and it made me fussy.

"Time to be rid of these damn things."

I could see confusion dribble across Gaara's eyes, as he seemed to wonder how I was going to make that happen since his legs were tied to the bed and he barely could move them. I elapsed into a clever grin, excited to show him the answer to his unspoken question.

I picked up the kunai knife I had pulled out of my drawer earlier and stuck it into the cloth, cutting it clean through. I ripped them from his body, threw them on the ground, along with the knife, and sat back, my mouth agape. It could not be helped. His cock was nothing short of glorious, standing erect and jutting up from a thick patch of hair. It was large, and I was pleased to learn the gourd he carried on his back was not a form of compensation for a less-than marvelous manhood.

A bit of precum was dripping from the tip of the velvety head. My mouth was watering. I wanted his dick so bad, but I didn't know where first: my breasts, my pussy, my mouth, my ass. I felt like a kid in a candy shop, gleefully standing before bins of the choicest sweets, and they all were mine for the taking.

My lingering eyes and open mouth resulted in my control of the situation slipping just a notch, as I soon learned when I glanced up into Gaara's face and saw that his eyes had relaxed just a bit, and even with the gag tied around his face, he managed to look proud that the mere sight of his cock was making me drool.

I swallowed and drew a deep breath. I was not going to lose my place on top. I scooted my body down so my face was level with his waist and I dug my nails into his smooth hips and the sides of his ass as hard as I possibly could, hoping to even draw a little blood. Suddenly, my hands were pushed away with some of Gaara's chakra-filled sand, which had come to the rescue to protect the Sand ninja from pain.

"Gaara," I scolded him harshly. "Control your sand. Don't let that happen again."

I immediately bit into the soft, muscled flesh along his hipbone, just to prove I could and that there was nothing he could do about it, unless he chose to break my rule again.

I actually had not thought of a plan of what I would do should Gaara decide he was done putting up with my teasing or that he didn't want to go through with this and simply found a way out of the bonds. I knew he could. Gaara was a strong, skilled and intelligent shinobi.

True, I did have the dirt to hold over his head that had coerced him into this ordeal in the first place, but I think my lack of planning for a scenario in which he denied me dominance was due simply to the fact that I wanted this so bad and had refused to believe it wouldn't happen.

Emboldened by the fact that one of the most talented ninjas of this generation was not carrying out a plan to get free, I carried on with my cruel teasing. I massaged the area all around his erection, but refused to give it even the slightest graze. Over and over again. I pressed into his abs, his flat lower stomach, the tops of his thighs and his sculpted hips, purposely trying to titillate him. Over and over again. It pleased me that his groans were becoming louder, and, even stifled, I could tell they were saturated with frustration, and his head was thrown back. His hips thrust up as far as they could in his present state.

At last, I lowered my face towards his cock, inhaled the erotic scent permeating from his private region, which was downright intoxicating, and began to feather his balls and shaft with kisses. His entrapped body almost was convulsing, every muscle flexed. I let my warm breath wrap itself around his throbbing member and then I licked it from the hilt all the way to the head, giving that area some extra devotion.

The Kazekage was muttering something indiscernible, although I guessed it was probably curses. His normally low, smooth voice was choked. Damn, that was hot to me.

I began to suck his dick, hard, trying to draw out his seed. I bobbed my head up and down, sometimes slow to force him to actually experience the feeling of my tight lips around his beautiful dick, sometimes fast to push him toward orgasm. The varied ebb and flow of my sucks had the elite ninja closing his eyes tight and his fists clenched as his wrists pushed at the bonds keeping them in place.

I chuckled deviously against his hardness - he was so helpless! The mysterious, intangible redhead, touted as the strong, silent type, stoic, unable to be brought down, and so handsome it was almost supernatural ... I had him here. In my bed. With tremors running through his naked, sexy limbs and torso. I felt almost omnipotent as I teased him.

I massaged his balls as I worked over his cock with my lips and tongue, and I even gently nibbled at it from time to time. What part of his mighty erection I couldn't fit into my mouth, I sheathed with my free hand. I could tell he was desperately trying to stuff my mouth with it as he bucked his hips up in time with my sucks. The muscles surrounding his sensitive manhood were beginning to vibrate intensely and I could tell he was close to coming. But I wasn't ready for that quite yet.

I pulled back, drawing out a loud whimper, loaded with anger, from the Kazekage. The aquamarine pools of his eyes were raging with lust and vexation.

"My, Gaara," I teased, draping my fingers over his dick, lightly enough that it would not provide the pressure needed to help him reach his climax. "If I didn't know any better I would say that the fierce Gaara of the Desert is actually enjoying this. I had no idea you wanted it this bad."

The gag around his mouth was growing wet, but he kept his body still, as if desperately trying to will it back into his control and force his sexual urges to subside. Not wanting that to happen, I leaned down and took one last, long drought of his dick, sending his body into frenzy once more.

Angry words were spewing from his mouth ... well, not words. Sounds. Strangled sounds. The actual words were being blocked behind the thick canvas he was biting down on hard as I continued to coax and caress his feverish body.

My underwear was becoming soaked and sticky. I was getting ready for the grand finale, but I was going to hold off a bit more before devouring Suna's highest ruler while he was in the rare, informal position of my subordinate.

I unclasped my bra and let if fall off my shoulders. Gaara's eyes were huge upon catching sight of my full white breasts, capped with light pink nipples that were as erect as the Kazekage's dick. But I was just getting started. My hands reached up and began to fondle the soft white flesh rising from my thrust-forward chest. I rolled my head back and let a deep, feral moan escape my lips as I played with myself.

The gag around Gaara's mouth grew wetter. I was sitting on top of his waist now and I could feel his naked member pulsing against my thigh. I squeezed my plump breasts down and up, showing off my cleavage for the pools of raging turquoise focused like a hawk on my undulating body. My left fingers became laced in my hair and I yanked at is as one hand continued to play with my right nipple. I was enjoying that this was making Gaara pant, but I couldn't help being a little discontent when I thought of the feel of my own hands compared to what it would be like for those fingers, calloused by training, to be flicking and grazing my tits.

I leaned forward, shoved a knee into his chest, and used another, much harder slap to get his head to turn to the side, and then began to undo the knot tangled in the luscious ruby waves. All the while, I laid down my next set of rules pertaining to my current actions.

"I'm going to take this off, because I want to taste your mouth, but you will not say anything angry or mean or it goes back on, got it? I think it would be wise for you just to talk as little as possible."

His face was showing a slight pink flush from my most recent rough play, but he nodded into the pillow. At last, the canvas loosened and I pulled the soaked cloth away from his face and let it drop to the floor. I roughly grabbed his jaw, positioning his head so his face was inches from mine and then crushed his mouth with a passionate kiss, which made my stomach drop as if I was diving from a cliff into a steaming hot tub of water.

I had dreamed of this moment forever and it was impossible to not get caught up in it. My lips were forceful and his began to respond. I could feel my heart pounding so fast that I thought it might break through my chest. I pulled back slightly and licked his bottom lip before taking it between my teeth and clamping down slightly. He moaned and his lips parted, giving me all the room I needed to dive into his mouth with my tongue and let it run wild.

He tasted delectable and it was driving me insane. At last, his tongue began to play with mine, tentatively at first, and then more harshly. We battled out our desire with our mouths. Out of breath, I pulled back again. Gaara's mouth hung open, and the pants coming out were rough and jagged.

"Do you want me, Kazekage?" I murmured, twisting a finger into his hair and lightly tracing his kanji with another. He swallowed and nodded slowly, almost as if he wasn't sure he should.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice raising. "Do you want me? Do you want me to take care of this for you? You want me to fuck you hard?"

I reached behind me and grasped his quivering member in my fingers.

"Yes," he muttered huskily. He looked uncomfortable and mad, which only made me happier.

"Yes, what, Gaara? Tell me what you want."

His mouth clamped shut stubbornly and he turned his face away. Gaara was not one for being humiliated and made to beg. In fact, I doubt he had groveled even once in his life. But there's no time like the present …

"You won't get to feel my tight pussy on your dick unless you ask me for it .. nicely." I slipped off of him, so I was laying beside god-like body, but in the opposite direction, and began to tease his cock with my mouth. It jerked up as I lapped at it with my tongue, which I then dragged on the soft sensitive skin on the back side of the long, hard erection.

"Damn …" I heard him whisper.

I paused to see if he was ready to come down from his ivory tower and ask me for it. He bit his bottom lip, his black-lined eyes were trying to come under control.

"Ask me for it, Kazekage," I wrapped my fingers around his length and pulled up roughly.

"Damn, Risa…"

"Gaara." My voice was thick with force. "I said … ask me."

His body was trembling once more, the top of his cock was slick and I knew his resolve had to be crumbling. I would help take down those last few blocks. I flicked the head of his cock with my tongue and then moved onto his ball sack, taking as much of it into my mouth as I was capable of enveloping with my lips. He groaned loudly and I could feel his legs trying to jerk up in response.

"I like making you squirm like this," I said, still close to his manhood. "Now. Do what I say. Or I swear. I will make you rue this day."

It almost seemed as if the mighty Gaara was whimpering, but his voice came out fairly calm and cool as he said at last, "Please… Risa."

"Please what?" I nuzzled my teeth into his stomach, and ran my tongue over the muscles that flexed involuntarily upon impact.

"Risa … please ….," His resolute voice became more choked as I took his cock in my mouth again. "Please … fuck me."

"Fuck you how, Gaara? Be more specific. And ask nicely."

He was growing irritated. Irritated by my teasing, irritated at being made to beg, irritated that his cock was throbbing and full and yet had not been allowed to spill over. I waited, showing equal impatience on my face, although inwardly I wondered if he would actually do it. If I would get the Kazekage of Suna to keep going those last few steps into low, unadulterated submissiveness.

"Please, fuck me hard. I want you on top of my dick. Right now," he muttered under his breath.

My mouth curled up in a smile and I positioned myself once again so that I was straddling his lower waist. "Say it again. Beg me, Gaara." I rolled my hips around, thrusting them into his hardness, just for good measure. The movement made my fleshy breasts bounce a little.

That did it. Eyes shut tight, fists clamped, every limb struggling to get free, body covered with a thin sheen of sweat and writhing, the mighty Gaara of the Desert cried out, his voice low and full of desire bordering anguish, "Damn it, Risa. Fuck me! Now, please. Please. I'm begging you. Ride me hard. Now. Please. I'm begging you …"

His words trailed off into what almost sounded like a sob. I had pushed him so far, I thought with dirty satisfaction. I slipped my panties off, drew in my breath and positioned his cock at my entrance. Everything seemed foggy. My wildest fantasy was about to be materialized and I already was riding a wave of ecstasy. I was about to fuck Gaara.  _I_ was about to  _fuck Gaara_. I looked down into his hooded eyes, smiled arrogantly and slid my soaked pussy down on top of his pulsating member, whispering in a sultry voice, "Alright .. since you grovel so nicely .."

Gaara's moan filled the room, mingling with the smell of sex and a soft light of a setting sun dripping through the window. His dick filled my hole, going much further than I had imagined it would. It was throbbing against my tight walls, pushing me toward divine bliss. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming out and ground my hips forcefully into his.

"Shit." He groaned. I could tell he was pulling hard at the binds that kept him sprawled out. I hoped they were cutting into his skin and leaving marks that would be present for days to come. I could tell he was dying to thrust back into me by the suppressed twitching of his hips, but his impounded limbs were making it near impossible, which allowed me to control the rhythm, and subsequently the Kazekage.

I found a good tempo, pushing into him again and again, riding him harder and harder. Sweat was dripping from our faces; his auburn hair was becoming matted at his forehead. His face was contorted with the euphoria building up with each meeting of our sex organs.  _"I was right. He does look even more sexy like this."_

I leaned forward, supporting myself on hands that sank into the bed on either side of the fair-skinned Sand ninja, which caused his thick member to hit my g-spot on the next grind.

I screamed loudly and couldn't stop myself from choking out, "Oh, Gaara."

His face was enraptured and his eyes became more intense upon hearing his name muttered by an aroused woman in the height of passion like this. He returned the favor and I could tell he was quickly losing the last morsel of his control: Not a hint of hesitation, pride or serenity was left in his face. He wasn't trying to hold back anymore. I had completely unwound him and he was unhesitant when moaning out my name with each new pulse of pleasure. As it was his first time being touched in this way, I knew it wouldn't take long. I considered pulling myself off him and torturing him a bit more, but I was way too fulfilled and horny, swiftly approaching climax myself.

I could feel the muscles of my pussy tightening more around his long, hard dick. I was dripping wet, though, allowing him easy access to my deepest erogenous zones and the furthest reaches of my delirium. He was driving me crazy with lust. My hair was falling over my heaving breasts, my breath was stilted.

"Oh, Gaara… Gaara … Gaara," My utterances grew louder. His body was tightening. A few more deep thrusts. I wanted more of him. I wanted to absorb the immaculately sexy man whose deistic body was wrapped tight beneath my flexed thighs.

He was unleashing groans bordering on screams of passion. His head was thrown back as far as it could go. His muscles were quivering.

I pushed down again and again. Harder.

"Risa … fuck. Fuck. Risa!"

He exploded inside of me. The feeling of his warm seed spewing into my contracting pussy pushed me to paradise. My body shook with an exhilarating orgasm. I felt exalted. My vision went black. It was unbearably incredible, too much to handle. I rode it out, thrusting a few more times to extract every last ounce of pleasure possible.

We lay still for a few minutes. My arms were wrapped around his toned, wet body. My head lay on his chiseled chest. This was the definition of bliss. Slowly our breathing evened out, returning to normal, and I pulled myself off him, focused on capturing every last memory of what it felt like for his dick to be wrapped by my pussy.

I stood up and a slow smile spread across my face as I looked down at the Sand Kazekage. I had never known the indomitable Gaara to have even a ruffle in his clothing or show the slightest sign of weakness, but now I was getting to see him in the most informal, intimate way. It made my heart soar with exquisite gratification. He was smirking up at me, looking thoroughly satisfied, although his limbs were still spread out. Just as I had wanted, his aloof cockiness had almost been erased, at least for these precious moments I would cherish forever. I didn't let him know that, though. Authority was still mine and I had it for at least a few more hours. I leered down at him.

"Gaara, Gaara," I drawled, unabashedly taunting him still. "What a state you are in. I like you this way: naked and defenseless. And I'm going to keep you here a little longer. I'm going to make you beg me again before I'm done with you."

His face flushed with embarrassment but he didn't say anything. His liquid, sea-blue eyes shined with an excitement that I knew he was trying not to show. I just grinned. A few more rounds and he would have no pride left to use as a defense against admitting he wanted my body and all the sex it entailed. I felt like I was walking on euphoric clouds. My body was pumping will adrenaline and I felt overwhelmingly courageous and insatiable.

I walked toward the bathroom that was adjoined to my room, calling out behind me, "I'm not done with you yet, Kazekage. You are going to please me several more times before I untie you from my bed. I'm going to get a drink of water. Don't complain, don't talk and don't even think about moving …"

I turned around to give Suna's most powerful ruler, the strongest ninja of his generation, whose face was presently as red as his hair, a cheeky wink and finished, "… or I might have to get a whip."

His sharp inhale was the last thing I heard as I went to refresh for a minute before going back for my second helping of the scrumptious delicacy laid out on my bed and ripe to be taken as many times as would be required for me to have my fill.


	2. Payback

Time had stretched out slowly but surely until four long weeks had expired since that night … " _That night."_  I couldn't help releasing a sly smile as I remembered every last hot, erotic, taboo detail on my way back to Sunagakure. The heat beat down on the back of my head, creating a burning helmet out of my thick black hair, and I could feel small rivulets of sweat dripping from my hairline, underneath my collar, and making their way to the small of my back, seeping into my skin along the way. However, the intense warmth created by the sun's naked rays was nothing compared to the warmth building in the pit of my stomach and shooting soft pangs into my nether region.

I felt anxious and nervous. The past few weeks had been a messy conglomeration of training and a C rank mission I had led with my newly promoted chunin team. Now that they were chunin, I knew they mostly would be doing work on their own or becoming captains of their own teams. I tried to focus on this instead of what was at the end of my journey. Or rather whom.

I had seen them through so much, from the time they were just kids, fresh out of the academy, bright-eyed and full of hope …  _those turquoise eyes filled with lust_  …. I had pushed them from the beginning, never expecting anything less than the best from them …  _those dark red waves, wet and matted to his forehead_  … After the required eight missions, I had insisted they take the exams, telling them failure wasn't an option and not being at all surprised when I was right …  _pale skin stretched taut over long, defined muscles, quivering beneath my hungry_   _touch_  … I had watched them with pride in my eyes as they competed during the third section of the Chunin Exam. …  _that long, hard cock, throbbing, pulsing, below the sexiest pack of abs known to man_  … I shook my head in frustration. It was helpless. He consumed my thoughts. I had believed that after fucking him to my heart's delight that I would be fulfilled and my infatuation with the strong, silent Kazekage would subside. But it hadn't. It had been magnified to an overpowering degree that kept my mind soaked with thoughts of him, no matter what I did.

One time wasn't enough. Certainly, we had screwed numerous times that night, but then I had been forced to let him leave, with a word spoken by neither about anything ridiculous like "intent" or "significance" or "where this is going." We had just parted ways and I had fallen asleep right before the crack of dawn, exhausted and pleased, thinking that I had now gotten what I wanted and could never long for another thing.

" _How stupid_ ," I told past me with condescension and disgust, wondering how I ever could have thought one helping of the sexy, redheaded Kazekage could be enough. " _I could never have enough of him_."

That was evident by the hunger that nipped at me and sent pangs that told of a need and desire, much more maddening and irritating than those associated with food. There was a hollow pit in my stomach only he could satisfy.

For some reason, my heart was pounding by the time I made it to the Kazekage's residence – due to a mixture of cardiovascular exertion, the inevitably present edge that lingers after the adrenaline rush of a mission, and, mostly, the excitement of getting to see the intoxicatingly attractive 18-year-old.

I told my team to go get rested and that it would be sufficient for me to speak with the Kazekage alone, and then made my way into the cool hallways of the desert palace. I waved to Temari, who was working in her office with the door open, as I walked by on my way to see the Kazekage. It was a nice distraction, although a miniscule one. I was so insanely nervous and jittery and excited. I didn't know what to expect … " _Well, that probably is a lie_ ," I thought with disappointment. " _If I'm being completely honest, I know what to expect."_  

I was dealing with Gaara, after all. The man barely could be fazed. Most likely, he wouldn't blink an eye upon seeing me. He would listen with a blank slate for a face while I reported on my mission. There would be no indication in his manner whatsoever that, for several salacious hours one night, we had lay naked in one another's presence with intertwined limbs, short of breath, and gotten one another off several times. I guess, the fact that I knew just what to expect was what was making me more nervous. I inhaled sharply as my hand lingered on the door frame to his office as I worked to compose my face and prepared to meet him with equal stoicism.

I knocked curtly on the slightly opened door.

"Come in."

The voice sent a wave of shivers down my erect spine.

The minute I walked into the door, my carefully contained nerves unraveled into a messy wad of emotions and it took every last technique I had learned during ninja training to not let them dart across my face. " _He's gotten more damn gorgeous,"_  I thought with a mixture of pleasure and dismay - pleasure because it meant something better for me to look at, dismay because it gave me something greater to want.

His hair fell across his forehead, each red strand catching a dose of light and shining it back out. His eyes peered out, unmoving, intimidating, from his perfectly set pale face. His lips were arranged proudly, neither smiling nor frowning, just nonchalant, as if he was well aware of his greatness and took it for granted, as well as the fact that no one else did.

I kept my shoulders rigid and thrown back and my chin held high, although I could feel my pulse throbbing. I lowered my chin gently only to say in a clear, smooth voice, "Lord Kazekage."

He nodded in return, making sure his movement was even slighter than mine, perfectly managing to preserve the hierarchy of our ranks.

My stomach was doing flip flops and I could feel my pussy getting wet by the mere vision of the man that sat, dignified and taciturn, before me. I willed me eyes to stay on his while I gave him a report in short, efficient sentences, although I desperately wanted to let them wander and make out each aspect of his form beneath the shield of his clothing. It would take no imagination whatsoever to undress him in my mind and see that arm, strong and muscled, resting on the desk, his defined abs tightened to keep him in the straight posture he maintained, or his hard, flat chest, rising and falling in time to his breathing. I desperately wished I could somehow get him alone and be given the freedom to simply peruse without those arrogant, intelligent eyes observing me right back. Luckily, self-control reigned supreme and I managed to keep my eyes straight ahead, my mouth moving and my voice as true and straight as an arrow as it shot toward the clear purpose of getting out the required words as economically and quickly as possible.

I was torn between a desire to talk slowly or add in irrelevant facts to draw out my report in order to spend more time in his presence, which only was appropriate as long as I had a professional reason to do so, and to get this out as soon as possible so I could escape his dominating persona, which he seemingly supernaturally was capable of projecting with his mere facial expressions and posture.

" _He's damn infuriating."_  My anger was sparked by the fact that I wanted to fish some sort of response from him, I wanted him to be moved by my presence, I wanted to affect him with my physical features the way he involuntarily affected me with his. But I couldn't accomplish these things, and my competitive nature wasn't taking it well.

"… and that's about all," I finished, not allowing my sentence to trail off at the end in the manner of a weaker person who wouldn't be able to overcome the meekness provoked by the Kazekage's chilling stare and unmoving expression.

As I concluded my report, the redhead merely nodded, making no other effort to indicate that was all he needed from me. Vexed and aroused by his arrogance, I lowered my chin, met his stare for a few meaningful seconds to fight back his confidence with my own, and then turned to leave.

" _He's such an annoying, pretentious, ornery jerk. Just because you're fucking gorgeous and a protégé doesn't give you the right to dismiss people like they're nothing, you stupid, arrogant son of a – Wa – what the hell?"_

Just before I reached the door, I was stopped in my tracks by an incredible force encircling my ankles and preventing me from taking another step. My body jerked forward before I could catch my balance, although my mind was still tossed in confusion.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it, Risa?"

His rich, mocking voice met my ears with the force to make them physically burn. I could sense him standing only a few feet behind me and I waited a mere handful of seconds, soaking in each individual pound of my heart, before turning to look at him as well as I possibly could with my feet effectually bonded to the floor. He was standing straight and tall behind and to the right of me, his arms crossed over his chest, his supple lips set in an obvious smirk and his arrogant eyes communicating that it was no big deal. For some reason, my eyes darted away from his in embarrassment and dropped to confirm the reason for my immobility, although I'd already guessed it – my ankles and the lower parts of my shins were buried in some of Gaara's chakra-infused sand, packed tightly against my skin that was dressed in goose bumps to match the excitement raging through my veins.

Gaara stood still for a few minutes, watching my response and showing the first change in expression I had seen – pleasure that shock and indignation were the substance of said response. He let me register his pleasure and be humiliated by it, which was evident in the blood that rushed to my cheeks to give them a red tinge, and then went to shut the door to his office and lock it.

My body was flushed with a series of waves that alternated hot and cold. I was panicked, angry as hell, exuberant by his display of desire to be with me – in what way it was not yet clear - and constricted with a pleasure almost as intense as the one extracted from our first encounter. He had seemed so innocent and naïve the first time, and that perception had driven me to reach the heights I had. But those characteristics were gone – wiped away and replaced with a confidence disproportionate to his experience, which meant it was intrinsic and that much more appealing.

His aquamarine eyes drilled into mine, letting me know he was in charge this time and making me regret for the first time the intensity of the ways in which I had taunted him before, because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that his payback likely would surpass the cruelty I had made him endure. His words that broke through the saturated silence confirmed as much.

"I know you think you know what's coming," his voice was cool and matter of fact, and it seemed to wind its way through my body, licking down through my insides and leaving me with a chilling sensation. "I will make you squirm, I will make you beg, I will even make you crawl if I so desire, and you will do it, and I will enjoy every single debasing act. I will make you pay for what you did."

It was said and I knew the rest of our encounter would be dominated with brevity but in no way left unclear. Suddenly, the grip on my ankles was released and for a second I had the powerful impulse to run. But I couldn't. I knew he would stop me with the greatest of ease, and that fact was aiding the other reason for my submission – I wanted him with a force that was drugging. Gaara was so authentically good-looking, so undeniably appealing and I knew I already was beaten. I would endure whatever I had to, I would lick the floor or bend over backward, if he would give me the smallest taste of what I had been craving for the past few weeks, and years before that. But I would not be happy about it. I communicated as much with the withering glare with which I encased him as I waited for his instructions. I wasn't going to make this easy.

"Go, stand by my desk."

I obeyed, angered by the fact that his behavior was so natural that it completely revealed how easy this came to him, as well as the fact that he didn't notice it, for things always came easy to him. I tried to swallow my anxiety and anticipation, but they immediately sprouted back up. Upon reaching my destination, I turned slowly to face him, forcing myself to look into his eyes although I desperately wanted to hide my face. When our gazes met, I figured I should have opted for the latter. Certainly there were splinters of desire within those liquid turquoise pools, but the prominent emotions were cool, collected arrogance and mockery, and it made me feel prematurely naked. He was sitting, relaxed, in a chair, his right arm draped over the back. It infuriated me that he had the power to control me from that distance and was well aware of it. Whereas I had needed a physical instrument and confidence in his compliance to keep him tied down, he didn't need anything that couldn't be controlled by a wave of his hand.

"Do I need to say it for you?" He asked patronizingly, his face set in perpetual nonchalance.

I knew what he wanted. I didn't know if it was worse to hear him pronounce the directive or just to act without him commanding my every movements. Which was more embarrassing? I mulled over this as I loosened my sandals and then my belt and let it fall to the floor. " _Okay … so, this is really humiliating … worse than I would have assumed_ ," I mused, as I undid my shirt and pulled it up over my head. It didn't matter that he had seen me naked and vice versa. The fact that our intimacy had only occurred because I had done then what he presently was making me do now was lightyears away and too dim to pull from it any sort of solace. My eyes passed over my nipples that became erect as the cool air in the room brushed over my round, white breasts, now exposed – Gaara didn't even pretend to be ashamed as he carefully perused the unclothed portion of my body from my slim shoulders, to my voluptuous chest, and tiny, muscled waist.

"Now the rest, Risa," he said with what almost sounded like a sigh of boredom.

"Fuck you," I muttered, immediately regretting it when he shot me the fiercest glare I had yet to receive from him. The flash of anger quickly dissipated as he realized it didn't matter – I had just given him one more reason to punish me. I realized it in the same second and a soft trickle of fear induced me to choke out an, "I'm sorry," as I busied myself pulling off my short skirt, the tight knee-high trousers below, and finally my panties. I did it as quickly as possible so I wouldn't be forced to dwell on my nakedness any longer than I had to. My flurried movements were futile, though, for once I stood before him, every inch of my bronzed body exposed, he made no effort to move but instead let me just stand there as he looked me over from top to bottom and gave a smirk. My legs suddenly started, going nowhere, anywhere, simply possessed by the flight or fight mentality and knowledgeably deciding the first was preferable in this situation. But I had barely taken a step before my ankles once again were sheathed in his sand, along with my wrists, which were forced together in a split second. I felt my arms yanked above my head as if they were their own entity and had a mind of their own. " _This is getting worse … much, much worse_." I felt my body, now even more displayed, grow warm and the lips of my pussy began to tingle. I swallowed again.

"Red cheeks suit you," the Kazekage ridiculed me, slowly rising from the chair and making a slow circle around my naked body. Each of my individual aspects took a turn claiming my full awareness at the exact moment when I could feel his eyes devouring that particular one, as he, part by part, perused my figure in a slow, audacious procession. I felt the pressure mounting, on my heart, throughout my core, and in my head. I couldn't hear myself think over the deep pounding inside my chest, but it didn't matter for my brain was foggy and discombobulated anyway. The only clarity to be found was in the one chief emotion I was feeling: thick, molten arousal that was oozing out of my pussy and making it slick to receive the only thing in the world that could satisfy me.

At last I could bear it no more. "Please, Lord Kazekage. Just do what you want to do and get it over with."

I was answered by a scoff that served only to chafe my pride more. It came from close by and I suddenly was aware of the warmth created by his body, which now stood firm and tall only a few inches behind me. His warm breath filled my ear and every muscle in my shoulders tightened when I felt his mouth on my neck, starting with his tongue and then the sharp pressure of his teeth as he bit me softly before whispering, "I hope you like that first word."

With that, his hands, lightly calloused and cool against my fiery skin, wrapped tightly around my breasts, squeezing hard as he dragged his soft tongue down from my ear to the top ridge of my collarbone. My gasp was audible. Having someone as desirable as Gaara touch my skin with his own was euphoric. The entire area between my legs already was wet and pulsing. I tried not to think about how much worse it was going to get. The grip of his hands softened and then it was just his fingers that softly danced over every centimeter of the soft white mounds without paying attention to the pointed pink circles that were craving his attention. The simultaneously intimate yet evasive movements shot a round of chills through my body. He came around to the front of me. " _Damn, he's sexy."_  

I knew my panicked blue eyes were wide as they obviously appreciated the man who stood before me, whose divine face slowly leaned in toward mine so he could lightly kiss my top lip. I pushed my head forward to try to increase the longevity and the depth of the kiss, but Gaara's lips were one step ahead of me as he slowly pulled them away, leaving me high and dry.

"Gaara," I whimpered, the word muffled by the red hair that wafted around my mouth as Gaara ducked his head into the curve of my neck to bite and lick it.

"That's not how you address me," he growled, alternating the painful nips with tender kisses.

" … Lord Kazekage," I corrected myself sourly, mortified by his determination to be willful and rebuke my slip ups, even as he caressed my naked body. The combination was producing the most exhilarating waves of desire that washed over me and dragged me under into deep, dark, sinful depths. A sharp pain shot through my ass as Gaara's strong hands gripped the flesh and squeezed tightly. They continued to fondle the full, white orbs, the forceful gropes at times garnished with his nails digging into the round cheeks, as Gaara lowered himself to his knees, kissing and licking down my flat stomach along the way, coming dangerously close to my womanhood and to making me moan. I bit my lip, stubborn and unwilling to give Gaara the satisfaction of hearing such sensual noises just yet, but I couldn't stop my head from flinging back in response to the blood pumping erratically from my heart and circling inside each limb with a sort of purposeful energy that spoke of a single, solitary objective.

I couldn't stop my hips from bucking forward as his mouth at last invaded my pussy, first by kissing the trembling lips and then sneaking his tongue inside as best as he could in our present position. That one elicited a moan. A deep, guttural moan. I shut my eyes tightly, as my body delved so deep into the depth of its degradation that I could get past it and just focus on the pleasure being produced for me by the decadent mouth of Suna's sexy ruler. He worked over the accessible parts of my clit with artful expertise, each flick and slide of his tongue a perfect brush stroke creating a masterpiece. " _I can't believe it's him … and that it's me … and that I get to have him."_  

However, that was not Gaara's intention … not just yet. Just as his series of thrusts with his tongue had started leading me up the ascent toward climax, he stopped and pulled away. I wanted to grip his hair and force him back between my legs, but I couldn't move my arms, and it probably wouldn't have been prudent anyway. I watched him with vexation as he stood up, deliberately licked his lips, and turned away. My eyes were sewed to his tight, perfect ass as he walked toward the chair he had been in earlier and sank down into it with confident ease.

My body was tight with sexual tension. I couldn't think and my breathing was heavy and jagged. I wanted one thing. One thing. I wanted Gaara's dick. Any way, anywhere. Nothing else made sense to me except this craving. "Give it to me." The words spewed forth from the midst of my flexed muscles, throbbing pussy, clouded brain and hooded eyes. I heard myself say it, but even the words couldn't pull me up from the sea of tumultuous emotions in which I was favorably drowning.

"Come get it," his voice was full and deep, still dominated with passiveness but decorated with enough of a thick undertone to reveal his own desire. The sand around my ankles softened and I was free to move again, which I did immediately, stumbling through my arousal to approach him. Although my hands lowered, they were still bound together at the wrists. Gaara made no movement as I approached except to follow me and then look purposefully at the floor by the time I stood before him on shaky legs. I knew where he wanted me. I hesitated, not because I wasn't dying to actually execute the act he wanted, but because I hated losing and the Kazekage's arrogance was as insufferable as it was sexy.

"Down, Risa," he at last commanded, his eyes narrowed, his voice even and flat in an obvious show of power.

I bowed my head and sank to my knees, until my head was level with his waist. The embarrassment once again was slowly dissipating and I knew only that I viciously wanted to see and touch what was resting comfortably under those clothes. I kept my eyes glued while my body stayed frozen as he lifted his hips and pulled down his black pants and the boxers underneath. A short, raspy groan escaped my lips as his pale, toned legs were bared, along with the crème de la crème: his thick, long throbbing cock. My head felt hazy and I tried to bring my eyes into focus despite the wisps of delirium passing through my body. I reached one hand up to touch him, starving for just one touch of his smooth skin, but his cold voice stopped me.

"Not yet."

He leaned forward, scooped up one of my breasts and slowly closed in on it with his lips. Even kneeling, my hips couldn't abstain from thrusting forward. My pussy was looking for any sort of friction to help it reach the peak of which it stood at the foothill, catching sight of the very top but inhibited from actually getting up there. He reached one of his hands down and slipped it between my legs. I groaned and muttered under my breath a lust-soaked, "shit."

With his long, gentle fingers, he began to massage my nether lips and all the sensitive skin tucked safely between my thighs. Again, he teased and taunted me, refusing to caress my most sensitive erogenous zones, or even to go deeper into the slick, wet pink area. I moved my hips to try to position my clit over his fingers so they would rub together and give me the satisfaction I ferociously needed.

"Risa, stop moving," Gaara warned, slamming the palm of his other hand into the round crest of my right ass cheek.

I yelped and flexed the stinging buttock, but kept my hips in place, submitting myself to Gaara's mischievous and unfulfilling fondling.

He continued several more seconds, seductively dragging his fingers all over outskirts of my womanhood, and I was thoroughly aroused and aggravated when he at last stopped and placed his hand on the back of my head so he could firmly but gently push it toward his pulsing, thick cock. I didn't need any encouragement, though, to quickly take the offered member into my eager mouth and began working over it with my generous red lips and wet tongue. One taste and I was gone, my mind lost in a cloak of blinding fog. Want. That was all I felt. A deep-rooted longing. Desire monopolized all of my senses. It loomed so large and consuming that I thought it couldn't possibly become more potent, until my ears were met with dark, sensual moans coming from the Kazekage as he enjoyed my enthusiastic blow job. The groans were like fuel that fed the fire of my arousal as it whipped about my body wildly.

I dragged my tongue up his long, hard shaft, building up my own stimulation as I worked on doing the same for him. I clumsily used my welded-together hands to aid my mouth in pleasuring the Kazekage. "I could do this better if you would undo the sand at my wrists," I spat out at him huskily.

Gaara gave a short laugh in the midst of his heavy pants, "Obviously. But I like to watch you do it this way better."

" _Of course you do."_  I tried to just be angered by his treatment, but I couldn't deny that it was incredibly erotic. " _Damn him."_

Gaara's hands wrapped themselves into my curly black hair and held tight as my head bobbed up and down on his cock. The grasp got tighter and tighter as his breathing got heavier and heavier. For a split second, I thought about pulling back, to try to turn the tables on him and leave him unsatisfied, but there were too many obstacles between me and that choice: for instance, the thought of disobeying him and the inevitable repercussions made me tingle with nervousness; I was crazy in love with getting to suck off the sexy Sand ninja; and his hands were gripping my long tresses so fiercely that they basically were keeping my head locked in this general position, offering only the mobility to bring my lips up and down his hardness.

His moans became more frequent and lashed at me like stinging reminders of my current humiliation. Instead of being the noise of defeat and vulnerability as they had been last time, they were an obvious show of power over me, as I knelt on the ground, my knees beginning to hurt while I pleasured the Lord Kazekage and he simply absorbed it, paying no mind to my discomfort or to mutually satisfying me. It probably didn't help that he was refusing to say my name, which at least would have given me the comfort of knowing this experience was made possible only because I was me and I was somehow uniquely able to please Gaara. But his unabashed groans were such that it seemed that they could have been produced by anyone.

I would show him. I didn't care that this was his payback. I would get him to scream my name if it was the last thing I did.

I took as much of him as I could, sucking deeply. Up and down I moved, over and over again. It didn't take long for the toned muscles in his thighs to begin to tighten. I thought he might rip the hair right out of my head, but the yanking only drove me to suck harder. Almost there. At last, my mouth filled with Gaara's delicious cum as his body pulsed with what I hoped was a mind-blowing orgasm. I lifted my eyes up and through thick lashes caught a glance of Gaara's gorgeous face encumbered with the sensation of ecstasy. I swallowed every last bit, but kept his dick confined by my lips through every single convulsion.

Once he had caught his breath, his lips settled back into a smirk, and he nonchalantly tossed his head to the side as he perused my face, still a bit sloppy from its recent task.

"What now?" I stood to my feet and raised my eyebrows in a challenge.

Gaara merely gave me an evil smile. The redhead wasted no time in summoning his sand and using it to wrap around all my limbs and force me backward. I had never been caught in Gaara's sand to this extent, such that he had this much control over my body. The Sand ruler stood to his feet, his eyes unmoving and his arm outstretched as he followed my impounded body across the room. I was lost in disconcertion as the scratchy chakra-infused grains coerced my arms up and forced my body to none-too-gently fling itself so I was left, bending over the desk, my unclothed breasts and cheek pressed firmly against the cool, hard mahogany. It was so unexpected and I was spewing out my resistance before I even thought to stop myself, "Gaara, you fucking presumptuous prick. Let me go right now, or so help me, I will – "

"That's Kazekage to you, Risa." His voice was harsh and piercing, like a thin blade of metal that cut through my normal strength to leave me chopped down to nothing more than a knobby stump of humiliation. I felt another sting to my backside as he struck it … hard. My left ass cheek immediately was ignited with a prickling sting. "You certainly said it enough last time. If you make the mistake of addressing me so casually again, I will resort to using that whip you mentioned."

I choked on my own indignation and the eroticism that were fiercely battling for prominence over my body and mind.

I could not see it happening with my body plastered sloppily against the dark, smooth slabs of wood, and so the sensation of his fingertips lightly rubbing my clitoris was electrifying. As if an invisible string was tied from them to my physical reactions, I, in all my essence, synchronously was pulled up and down, left and right with every stroke. He explored every inch of my slick pussy, which was entirely exposed to him as I lay bent and bonded to the desk. I was desperately trying to contain myself. I couldn't give him satisfaction of hearing me beg … not yet … no so soon. But having just tasted his dick and now experiencing his elegant hands prodding and caressing … I was going insane. Literally. I couldn't think straight. I felt like I was staring down a kaleidoscope. My vision was broken and consuming sights in choppy, vivid pieces, incapable of focusing on or comprehending a single one.

A slight groan broke through my parted lips as one of Gaara's fingers slowly slid inside my body. It felt incredible and I immediately tightened around it, making the most of my interior muscles being massaged.

I heard him give a short laugh from behind me, even as he played heartlessly with me. However, the sound was dim amongst the throes of arousal in which my body was languishing, and I was unable to react to it the way I wanted to anyway – which would be to punch his fucking arrogant face. Instead, I knew I was giving him exactly what he wanted – whimpering moans, an arching back that basically did all the work he needed done in opening my pussy to him, and hips that were thrusting back as best they could in a pathetic order for him to keep working over my engorged clit.

Although he was just using his hand, his moves were so precise and artful that I could feel myself slowly approaching the bliss I wanted so damn bad. I was panting now, moaning with reckless abandon, my fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles had become white.

"Please, please, Gaara … keep going," I murmured, trying desperately to say it softly enough so he wouldn't hear, but when my ears registered the sound I noted with humiliation that I had spoken even above my normal voice level.

He would have a field day with that careless mistake.

Just as I hit that mark where the pleasure has mounted so high that it threatens to break through and make its final ascent to delirium … he stopped.

"Fuck, fuck." I couldn't help whimpering angrily as he pulled his hand away.

All ten of his fingers wound their way tightly into my long black hair and my head was yanked painfully back so he could mutter into my ear, his breath once again encasing it intoxicatingly, "I warned you, Risa."

His footsteps led away from the desk and for the second time a pang of fear hit me, only it was much more intense this time. … Was he serious? He couldn't. He wouldn't dare. Kazekage or not, he still was younger than me! " _He wouldn't have the gall_ ," I thought, my heart thumping with panic ... and excitement. I mean, I had slapped him, sure … but this. … this was …

The first crack of leather against my squirming ass was so painful and accompanied with such an acute element of shock that it ushered forth a sharp, helpless cry.

The second was harder, and hit me just at the top of my thighs. By the time he had spanked me a sixth time, hot tears were stinging the back of my eyes … and my pussy was alight with the most poignant desire I had ever known. Never before had I believed it conceivable that agony could be registered so entirely as this kind of unbelievable pleasure.

"I don't want to have to remind you again," Gaara lectured as he punished me hard, just as he had threatened, "that I am your superior. You will not forget it or I will find a way to make you remember."

His words were accompanied with continual lashes of the whip across my vulnerable and quickly reddening ass cheeks. He was such an infuriating and cocky bastard. And one hundred percent irresistible to me.

The last and final stroke cut just at the lowest curve of my ass, right where it connected with my legs, and I couldn't help letting out a slight scream when it hit the sensitive skin. It was thrilling. And I had a strong suspicion that Gaara was smart enough to predict that this would be my precise reaction...

"Give me your cock, right now, Lord Kaezakage," I choked out through the mass of messy hair that had flopped about my face while I was jerking my head about as Gaara whipped my full, pale backside.

I heard the whip clatter to the floor and then Gaara yanked my head up again, this time twisting my neck so he could press his delicious lips against mine.

"That's better," he muttered nonchalantly against my mouth. With his tongue he parted my lips and began searching my eager mouth.

After the unbearably pleasurable pain I had just received, his kiss was mere frosting on the cake – the delicious finale meant to drive me to the furthest end of my sanity.

I didn't know what I would do if I did not have the sexy redhead right then and there. Gaara lightly licked along the length of the inside of my top lip. He used his free hand – the one that wasn't keeping my head in this awkward but perfect position- to began toying with my pussy once more.

 _"He's much … much … more cruel… than I was."_  It was my last coherent thought before I seemed to be surrounded by nothing except blinding white light and Gaara … oh, Gaara. That stunning man.

I didn't know what to do … My brain had departed and I was a worthless puddle of nothing but raw lust by the time he withdrew his mouth from mine.

My untethered instincts were the driving force.

"Please," I nearly shouted, unable and unwilling to try for any sort of self-control. "Please, I beg of you. Stick your long, hard dick in me, Ga- Lord Kazekage. Please take me. I can't bear it … I can't ... bear it ... anymore. I'll do anything ... anything..."

I noticed I was nearly sobbing with pleasure, as well as the blatant deficiency of its very finest form. Complete ecstasy was lacking one large piece. It was locked away, and Gaara held the key. And I needed it. … now.

"Say it again, Risa," he ordered.

Humiliated but all the more aroused because I was, I tried to get the words out again, despite the fact I could barely speak. "Please … shit…" his hand gingerly rubbed and pinched the bundle of nerves inside my thighs, which were starting to tremble as my juices slowly leaked down them – "Oh, please, Lord Kazekage. I'll do anything. I will do  _anything_. Just, for the love of Suna, please, please, take me…."

"Tell me exactly what you want. And do it nicely," he commanded, slipping his pants down low enough so that his tantalizing member was exposed.

"Oh, fuck…" I whispered, for it was the materialization of the intangible desire that had seeped into every inch, every centimeter, every atom of my being. My face flushed as I prepared to "ask nicely," that overconfident son-of-a-bitch. How could he be so damn sure of himself? I mean, of course he was sexy! But did he have to know it so well? I was teetering on the edge of choosing to maintain a shot of acid in my voice, but damn … my pussy was practically screaming. I had never known a hunger like this, even having gone days without nourishment on some missions.

"Please, Lord Kazekage. I want you to take your big, hard dick, and slam it into my pussy. Hard. As hard as you can. Just fuck me … please. Please. Please…" my voice trailed off and then crescendoed into a loud, voluminous gasp as, at last, I felt Gaara capturing my hips with both hands and filling me with his delectable manhood. He did it without a word, as if to say with a bored sigh, "I guess so."

I didn't have time to dwell on that or be irritated by it, though. From that point on, his intent was clear. He was going to rail me hard and not stop until my body was a trembling, powerless mass of flesh.

In and out he thrust himself, his slender, muscled hips smacking against my tender ass and thighs. It was sensational.

I didn't even try to control my screams. He had mocked and titillated me enough and I wasn't going to do him any favors. He could deal with the uncomfortable inquiries that were sure to surface later regarding the unnatural shouts coming from his office early in the evening.

"Oh, Gaara… oh, fuck, fuck, Gaara," my eyes were shut tight along with my hands, while my mouth hung open to swallow as much air as possible in between erotic moans. I let out a particularly deep-throated expletive as he rammed his cock into my pussy and hit the sweet spot deep within me. It was bliss. Better than bliss. Nothing on earth could compare to the feeling of Gaara screwing me.

With a brief flash of satisfaction, I heard his breaths coming out shorter and shorter, and once I even heard him mutter my name – music to my ears.

Every individual experience from the dozens of minutes leading up to this particular instant, every hint of pain and splash of pleasure, began to culminate. I didn't have to do any work. I was being shot to climax at break-neck speed, and nothing could stop me now.

"Gaaaaara – augh! Oh… Gaara… Gaara." So … close.

"Risa," he grunted as his hips thrust forward, harder and faster, his cock sheathed by the tight walls of my womanhood. His fingers dug deep into the soft flesh of my round hips. "Oh shit… Risa…."

When it hit at last it was like the bolt of lightning that strikes the sky in one quick, majestic and cutting flash that itself lasts only a dozen or so powerful seconds, but which leaves in its wake ample bouts of light that spread progressively through the thick cover of clouds: I was pushed over the edge, but it was accompanied with a lingering rush as I fell … down … down, enjoying every last note of sensual pleasure being orchestrated by Gaara's fine dick.

As I lay panting, sprawled, with all my limbs quivering collections of immobile muscles and bones, I felt the Kazekage explode inside of me and his body collapse onto mine, although he still managed to stay grounded on his slender, but muscular legs. He slipped his hands beneath me to grab two handfuls of my breasts. I could feel his toned stomach and warm face pressing against my back. I measured his exhaustion by the heavy pants hitting and encircling my neck.

I tried to be angry with him. I wanted to think of something I could say or do to mitigate his triumph or taint his payback. But as I felt nothing but utter contentment, complete fulfillment, there was no source from which I could extract these things.

"You've done my brain in, Gaara," I admitted unwillingly between deep draughts of air.

Unexpectedly, his lips pressed against my shoulder blade, tenderly, gently. I felt my heart melt even more.

A loud thumping on the door made us both jump. My first reaction was pleasure that I got to see Gaara surprised one of the few times in his life that it happened, but it was immediately masked by the full realization of the eyeful anyone would get were they to come through that door.

"Just a moment," his voice was as even and cool as ever. Damn. How did he do that?

Quickly, with compact movements, he pulled up his pants and straightened out the rest of his attire, running his pale fingers through his thick, sweaty scarlet hair to give it some semblance of order.

Suddenly, the sand around my wrists softened and was replaced with Gaara's own strong hands, guiding me up from my sloppy position, flopped on top of his desk, and then leading me across the room. He stopped to grab my clothes off the floor but merely thrust them toward me, showing no sign that he was going to stop and let me get dressed.

" _What is he thinking?_ " I couldn't help wondering, still caught up in a few remaining threads of euphoria, and yet somehow still famished for the alluring Suna ruler, and now confused and irritated.

He opened the door to a closet and ruthlessly shoved me inside.

"What the hell?" I snapped at him, completely flabbergasted.

I couldn't keep going though. The look in his eyes, that power and confidence that was synonymous with the talented 18-year-old, captivated me.

"You're going to wait here," he drawled, teasing me with his self-assurance. "I'm not done with you, yet. But you'll have to wait. Don't bother putting on your clothes... I'd just rip them right back off."

I caught sight of the edges of his lips twitching with an arrogant but simultaneously playful smirk just as the door shut and I was submerged in darkness to sit, humiliated but submissive, and wait.

And wait I would… using the time to replay in slow, succulent details what I had just experienced, to anticipate and try to imagine what still was to come, and to start conjuring up another brilliant plan to make Gaara of the Sand pay for his outrageous actions … Oh, and pay he would …


End file.
